


We're Not Going Anywhere

by Akiragane



Series: RadioDust Fusion Series [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A little angst, Angel is best Dad, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Eldritch Magic comes into play don't ask, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I liked the first part better, Last Part, M/M, Musical, Second Generation, Some stuff doesn't really make sense, Weird Biology, just go along with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiragane/pseuds/Akiragane
Summary: Fawn wasn't aware that her parents had powers even beyond her wildest imagination, so when a mysterious person coming to her bedroom and taking her places tells her their name, she can't help but be confused.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust Fusion Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736512
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	We're Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even talk about the biology on why Angel and Alastor have a kid, just don't question it. The fandom has collectively decided her name is Fawn, deal with it.
> 
> Also, IT'S THE FUCKING FINALE!!!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with this story so long. So I bring to you the final piece in this never-ending series. I bid adieu.

Fawn stood out on the balcony of her room. She couldn't sleep, neither did she really need to. But it was something she enjoyed doing for a quick recharge when needed. Her Daddy needed to, but her father didn't. Anyways, enough talk about sleep.

Fawn looked at the blood-red sky of her home, and she let her mind wander. She wanted to go out and doing something, anything, but her auntie Charlie would get mad at her for leaving the hotel without permission. She swung her legs over the railing and slumped as she continued to stare at the sky.

" _ **Beautiful night, isn't it, darling?**_ "

Fawn snapped her head up to look at the strange person beside her, standing on the railing of her balcony. They smiled at her, and she couldn't help but think that they looked like if her two dads were smushed together. She blinked a few times, they were still there. " _ **By the way, little Fawn. How often do you feel as though you cannot sleep?**_ " they asked inquisitively. 

Fawn didn't have an answer to that. The demon turned towards her and held out their hand. " _ **If you would allow me to, I can take you somewhere fun**_."

Fawn stared at their hand. They had four, like her Daddy. She only had two, but she had always wondered what having two would be like. She took the hand and was twirling up and around on the railing into the arms of this stranger. They carefully stepped onto the wall and started walking down. Fawn laughed and hopped out of their arms so she could do the same while they held her hand. "This is fun!" she said.

The person nodded. When the reached the bottom they held out their hand once again and Fawn took it. They carried her to the lake of fire, not too far away from the hotel. She stepped onto the black brick bridge, testing. " _ **Don't be afraid, my dear. The bridge was built to carry those who don't belong in the river. Anyone who does will fall in, which doesn't include Hell-born like yourself.**_ "

Fawn smiled and hopped on the bridge. The demon who had brought her here walked along the railing, their boots clicking in the night. "Hey, what's your name?" Fawn asked.

The demon just smiled wider. " _ **Where's the fun in that?**_ " they replied. " _ **I'll tell you in a bit, but for now you don't need to know**_."

She wondered why that was. She looked down at the lake, filled with burning souls that had lost their way a long time ago. She had been here once with her father, but he never let her get this close. She smiled, showing off sharp teeth to the people trying to climb out of the fire. "This is making me hungry." she wondered aloud.

" ** _Would you like to go on a hunt, dearest Fawn?_** " the person asked, flashing a menacing smile.

"Well, no one else calls it a hunt other than father, but yeah, I would like some food." she replied, hopping off the railing.

The demon snapped their fingers and just like that, Fawn could smell blood and freshly-cooked flesh. They were in the kitchen of the hotel. She hopped over to a boiling pot of what smelled like gumbo and jumped up and down excitedly, tail wagging furiously. "Did you make this?" she asked.

The demon nodded. " _ **Would you like some?**_ " they offered.

Fawn nodded and the demon served her up a bowl of the bright red mixture. It smelled amazing and Fawn was salivating as the bowl was being presented to her. She dug into it ravenously. The demon beside her chuckled. " _ **You have an appetite like your father**_." they said, pouring a bowl for themself.

Fawn smiled. "Daddy always says that. He said father is a cannibal that has no mercy. I don't have trouble believing that." she replied.

" _ **Got that right, sha.**_ " the demon laughed and gulped down the contents of the bowl.

Fawn was able to get a good look at the demon in this light. They were very pretty, pinks and reds going well together in their outfit, eyes like her Daddy's, smile like her father's. She wondered if they were her older sibling or something.

The demon finished the bowl with a lick of their lips and a smile. " _ **Ready to go back to bed, cher?**_ " they asked calmly.

Fawn yawned in response and the next thing she felt was four arms lifting her up princess style. " _ **Up to bed with you.**_ " they mused and walked out of the kitchen.

Fawn nearly fell asleep in their arms. They arrived in her room and she was set on her bed, passing out cold to the sound of soft humming that she was sure was her father's.

"They were very tall, taller than you, Daddy!" Fawn was describing the events of last night to her parents and godfather, Husk. "They were wearing your boots also!"

"As well." her father, Alastor corrected her.

"Whatever. The point is you guys didn't tell me I had an older sibling and now I'm mad."

Angel rolled his eyes. "If I could make that strawberry party-pooper have sex with me more than once, I would. We only did it for ya, ya ain't got an older siblin', suga." he replied, struggling with his bowtie.

"Language, Angel." Alastor stood up to assist his spouse with his clothing.

"Father, I'm twelve and live in fuckin' hell." Fawn replied.

Alastor clicked his tongue. "Fair enough, given your Daddy curses like a sailor around and away from you."

"Fuck you." Angel's lower two hands shot him middle fingers.

Alastor tightened the other's bowtie and kissed him once. "I love you too, Angel."

Angel smirked and waved as he headed out the door. Husk took a swig from his flask. "I'm never gonna get used to you two being lovey-dovey, and y'all been togetha for like a century." he huffed.

"15 years is not a century, Husker."

Alastor walked over to Fawn, who was slumped in her seat. "Posture, young lady." he said and the girl sat up. "Better."

"Father, you believe me, right?" Fawn asked. "I'm telling the truth here."

Fawn was a lovely young lady, being born in a very strange way. Biology was different when it came to Alastor's eldritch magic and somehow she had spawned after Angel 'accidentally' laid an egg sac after the one and only time the couple had made love. For the past twelve years, they raised Fawn with the help of the hotel staff, not to much time for fusion when you had a kid to raise. She had light pink hair with brown-black at the ears and ends, and a lighter grey skin tone like her father, but the fluffiness of her Daddy. She didn't have the mismatched eyes but she had sharp teeth and her outfits were just as stylish as the other two, who would expect nothing less from their spawn.

"It's possible you met someone who looks like me and your Daddy, but why they knew who you were was beyond me." Alastor lied.

Fawn pouted. "But they said they knew you and Daddy!"

"We've come across many people in our life and death, it's possible they did, but we don't remember them, clearly."

Husk almost choked. He scoffed loudly and nearly passed out on the counter. "Look, kid, yer hell-born, and that's not always a good thing down here. They prolly either wanted to kill ya or git in yer pants." he grumbled.

"Husk, you know me and Angel set a strict rule that Fawn isn't allowed to have intercourse until she reaches 18. Besides, I don't think this stranger is that much of a threat, they most likely just wanted to meet her."

Fawn knawed on the inside of her cheek. Maybe she'd see the mysterious stranger again tonight, then she could ask for their name since she didn't find out last night. She wanted to know, just out of curiosity. 

And find out she did.

Fawn sat on her bed, staring at the window to the balcony. She was waiting for the stranger to show up. She didn't want to go anywhere in particular, she just wanted to talk and get to know this person better.

Just as she was about to turn over and sleep a figure appeared behind the curtain and invited themself into the room. " _ **Good evening, sha. How are you?**_ " they asked.

Fawn jumped up excitedly. "I'm good! Can you stay with me?! I wanna talk to ya!" she asked.

The demon nodded and sat down at the desk in her room while she sat back on her bed. "First of all, what's your name?"

The demon gave her a smile. " _ **Ah, right. I didn't tell you yet. Well, little Fawn, my name is Radiodust**_." they replied.

Fawn cocked her head. "That's a kinda funny name." she commented.

Radiodust clicked their tongue. " _ **I don't think so. My name was feared and loved through Hell before you were born. I'm the most powerful overlord here, even if I don't retain the title**_." they said, crossing their legs.

Fawn blinked. "You're... an overlord?" she asked. "Like father and Auntie Charlie?"

" _ **You're aunt is no overlord. She's the Queen of Hell, have you forgotten this already, sha**_?"

Fawn shook her head. "Right, right, Queen. She and Tia Vaggie are the Queens of Hell. I remember." he stated.

Radiodust offered her a smile. " _ **Very good, what other questions do you have for me, darling?**_ "

Fawn had a million and a half. She rambled on with no filter, much like her Daddy. Radiodust answered her questions without giving away too much and listened intently to her side stories, occasionally correcting her speech and maintaining a smile the entire time. "But, I wanna go see what Heaven's like! My Daddy's name is Angel but he's not even an angel! When I asked him what he was he said he was a 'hooka' and father nearly hit him."

Radiodust nearly dropped their smile. " _ **Fawn, Heaven isn't the place it's cracked up to be. Trust me, sometimes I think the people up there could be more judgmental and hurtful than the people down here.**_ " they said.

Fawn sat in silence. Her dad's, actually, everyone at the hotel wouldn't tell her about the failed redemption project. She knew she'd find out eventually, but... "Do you know anything about that?" she asked. "The redemption thing?"

Radiodust sighed and stood up. " _ **All I can tell you is that Heaven took one look at the 'redeemed' sinners and said 'Oh hell nah'.**_ " they giggled to themself. " _ **Actually, I believe their exact words were 'they had the chance, and they messed up. Now they must live internal punishment.' Really was just to gloss over the fact that some parts of a person can't be shaped to perfection**_."

They walked over and gave Fawn a pat on the head. " _ **Now get some sleep, sha. If you want, I'll talk to you tomorrow night as well**_."

Fawn smiled and she made her cute little happy face. "Yes please!" she squealed.

Radiodust smiled back. " _ **Then I'll see you then**_." and they vanished out the window.

"Should we really be dancin' around her like this?"

Angel dusted himself off and Alastor slipped off his jacket. "I wanted her to meet them, no reason for her to know who they are." he replied.

"She's twelve, Al. She should know we can do this. It's not fair to keep secrets from her." Angel fired back.

Alastor held out his arm and Angel looped his into it. "We'll tell her eventually. But to me, she's still so very young. I'm over 100 years old, technically. She's Hell-born and naive. I love her, but to introduce her to a concept such as fusion..."

"You're worried she might try it with someone." Angel put a hand to his mouth. "Do you think she might with Charlie and Vaggie's boy?"

"August? Most likely. She's infatuated with him." Alastor chuckled. "Too bad he's too kind to notice her advances. It's fun to watch them dance around each other."

"Yeah, and I see where yer comin' from. She could get hurt and you don't want that."

They walked through the hotel doors and started heading up to their shared room, which was just their old rooms squished together. One they arrived Angel started changing, while Alastor just snapped his fingers into something more comfortable. "Fawn isn't stupid. We can tell her is and when she asks. Or when we believe she's ready. But that is not tonight or Satan forbid tomorrow. Eventually, darling, I promise we will tell her eventually."

Angel smiled and sat on his bed next to Alastor, leaning into him. "Aight, toots. I trust you."

Alastor kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Angel." he whispered.

"Love ya, too, Smiles." Angel replied, already falling asleep.

They fell into a bit of a schedule. Radiodust would pop by almost every night, sometimes taking Fawn to somewhere to show them more of the city, sometimes just staying with them and talking. Angel and Alastor didn't mind staying with her, and they didn't mind being fused, although Angel was getting more drained due to the exhaustion, but he was fine with that.

On one night where Radiodust was staying in with Fawn, talking, the girl asked her a question they weren't prepared to answer. "Hey, Radiodust?" she asked.

" _ **Yeah, cher?**_ " they replied.

"What kind of connection do you have to my family? Were you on the path of redemption once?"

Radiodust tensed. They played with their collar. " _ **Well, darling. I wasn't exactly the one getting redeemed, but my parents were, and they were a tight part of your family**_." they explained.

"Who are your parents? Do I know them?" Fawn continued to pry.

Radiodust inhaled. " _ **Fawn, that I'm not in a place to tell you quite yet. Maybe tomorrow we can discuss this a bit further?**_ " they tried.

Fawn groaned and fell back on her bed. "But you never tell me ANYTHING! Always being so mysterious and keeping secrets! I'm almost thirteen! I can handle it!" she mumbled an extra, "You're worse than my dads."

Radiodust almost laughed. " _ **Speaking of which, your birthday is in a week, right?**_ "

"Don't try to change the subject, toots." Fawn copied her Daddy in her nicknames. "But, yeah, it's in a week."

Radiodust sat back, like they were deep in thought. " _ **How about this, I'll tell you the answer to that question and the story of the failed redemption project on your birthday. Does that sound good?**_ "

Fawn's eyes widened and she sat back up. "Really?! You're going to tell me!" she gawked.

Radiodust nodded once and Fawn nearly squealed. "Yes! I'd love that!" she said.

Radiodust stood up and reached out to Fawn, who jumped into their arms as they spun her around. " _ **Then I'll see you tomorrow, little one.**_ " they said and kissed the top of her hand.

"Aw, do you really have to go?" she pouted.

" _ **Unfortunately, I do, cher.**_ " Radiodust replied. " _ **But I'll be back tomorrow night, dear. I promise**_."

"Okie dokie." Radiodust set her back down on the bed.

" _ **Goodnight, darling.**_ " Radiodust gave her one last goodbye and jumped out the window.

Fawn smiled to herself. Radiodust was such a good friend, and she would finally get the answers she wanted for so long, they were right in front of her. She didn't care if the information was brutal, messy, or long, she would take it. She hated being kept in the dark, much like her father.

She wasn't prepared for how she'd receive that information.

Fawn's birthday was almost perfect. Her dad's didn't do anything halfway. Her cake was half her height and the party itself was in the ballroom. August, Auntie Charlie and Tia Vaggie's boy as well as Deven, Husk and Niffty's son, and her two cousins, Amy and Arachni, were in attendance as well as most of the adults. She was having the time of her life.

After cake was finished Deven and Amy were chasing each other around while Arachni stood and watched. August snuck up to Fawn and smiled at her. "Hey." he said.

"Hi." she replied.

"So, now you're thirteen. What do you think you're gonna do?" he asked her.

Fawn shrugged. "I dunno. Father said he was killin' by my age, so might go out and eat someone."

August stared at her and she giggled. "I'm joking. Lighten up, sha." she said and lightly hit him in the shoulder.

August smiled and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "You're calling me 'sha' now? What happened to 'toots', 'suga', or 'princess'?"

Fawn blinked. "Oh, sorry. Picked it up from a friend, I guess." she laughed it off.

Her Daddy came up behind her and picked her up and squeezed her. "Happy Birthday you little disappointment!" he joked.

"Angel!" Alastor scolded and came up behind the spider to hug him. "We don't call our daughter that."

"I'm just messin', Al. I love her just as much as ya do." Angel set his daughter down. "You ready for gifts, hun?"

Fawn nodded and smiled. Alastor stepped forward and looped a necklace around her neck. She looked at it. There was a magenta gem sanded into two little antlers. She smiled. "Thanks, I love it!"

Angel swooned right into his spouse's arms. "She's too cute, I can't live with our daughter being this adorable!" he sighed.

"All your genes, darling." Alastor replied and helped Angel upright himself.

Charlie marched over and hugged her niece as hard as she could. "Happy birthday, Fawn. Can't believe you're 13 already!"

"Auntie staph." Fawn mused.

Charlie let her go and stepped back. "Sorry. We have to come visit you some more. I'm sure August wouldn't mind coming by more often." Charlie winked at her son, who was turning beet red. 

Fawn laughed. She twisted the pendants between her fingers. She knew tonight would be a good night. Tonight she would get answers.

Her thought process was interrupted by an explosion.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Fawn yelled as she ran towards the front with her dad's and aunt.

There was a machine ship that was blowing up the front of the hotel. Sir Pentious's laughter was streaming out of the front of the ship. "Ah, look at that. Looks like I've come in at the perfect time!" Sir Pentious cackled.

Fawn groaned. One of her close friends, Sydney, was this guy's SON. She was FRIENDS with his spawn! Yet this guy was just as infuriating as ever when it came to her father. "Shut the FUCK up!" she yelled. "GO AWAY!"

"I'm afraid not, dearie. I must get REVENGE!" Sir Pentious yelled back.

Fawn sighed. She heard her parents talking behind her. "You got this babe or do you need help." Angel asked Alastor.

"Angel... I think it's time we showed her." Alastor replied.

The two stepped out. Fawn looked at her dad's. Angel smiled back at her and then twirled into Alastor. Fawn watched as her dad's all but morphed together, creating the person she had been looking forward to talking to all say. Radiodust smiled at her. " _ **I'll explain after, child. Just let me kick this guy's ass real quick.**_ "

Fawn couldn't do anything but watch as the fusion of her parents jumped up on the machine and started ripping it apart. Charlie came up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Haven't seen them do that in a while." she said thoughtfully.

The rest of the kids were out, watching the scene. Radiodust hung upside down in front of Sir Pentious and smacked him with their microphone. The machine crashed to the ground and Radiodust walked away from the rubble, brushing themself off.

" _ **Hello**_." they spoke. " _ **How are you all doing?**_ "

Fawn took a deep breath, then put her hands together and pointed them at Radiodust. "Okay what the actual fuck." she asked.

Radiodust chuckled and fluffed their hair. " _ **Darling, it's simple. I am the fusion of your parents, Angel and Alastor. This happened a few years before you were born.**_ "

Fawn blinked. "I still don't really understand."

Radiodust hummed. " _ **Need me to sing it for you?**_ "

She nodded once. Radiodust turned to Charlie and the rest of the hotel cast who had stepped outside. " _ **Mind helping me out?**_ " they requested.

Charlie broke into a grin and nodded. Everyone else agreed begrudgingly. Radiodust smiled and started tapping his foot.

" _It started when an experiment went haywire, the Radio demon and halfway to an incubus was caught in its crossfire._ " Charlie started off the song, walking over to Radiodust and slightly dancing along to an invisible beat.

" _It started as a fusion, then became a nuisance_." Vaggie sang sarcastically. " _But the only way to get it out was to talk to Hell's own big shot."_

" _ **At first he wasn't to keen, but I sang some sense into that old can of bean.**_ " Radiodust chuckled.

" _And after that day, Radiodust was able to fuse whenever they say."_ Charlie added.

" ** _So many other events happened in the span of a few months, but the only one you should worry about..._** "

" _The only one... is today, the day you decided not to be quiet and let it out with a shout_." Fawn was almost crying.

Radiodust smiled and nodded. " _ **Fawn. We didn't tell you because we were afraid you would try to do the same. We want you to be your own person, not a carbon copy of us.**_ "

At that white wings of light popped out from behind their back. Fawn stared at them. Radiodust reached out and touched them. " _ **I believe you do not need to look up to us anymore, Fawn. We're setting you out to be your own person now.**_ "

Fawn didn't feel the tears spill down her cheeks. "You... you... DAD!" she shouted and ran over to hug Radiodust.

Radiodust smiled and hugged her back. 

///A few days later...///

Fawn smiled to herself, standing on the roof. Radiodust was next to her, crouched down. " _ **Ready?**_ " they asked.

Fawn set her face in a determined expression. "Born ready, baby." she replied and jumped.

She flipped herself in midair and breathed in. She felt a _whoosh_ next to her and saw Radiodust falling next to her. Fawn closed her eyes and concentrated. All of a sudden she stopped falling. Radiodust had brought out their wings, catching her princess-style right before she hit the ground. Fawn laughed and held onto the fusion. "Thanks, dad."

" _ **No problem, darling.**_ " Radiodust replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I want to thank everyone for the support this series has been getting. I want to make something clear, though. The first installment of this series is probably the most canon one and that's the one that is my pride and joy. That would be the storyline of an episode if Vivzie wanted it to be. The rest was just for fun. But I don't consider any one of these stories after the first one to be something that could be considered for the canon. Not that Viv will ever read any of these... a person can only dream.  
> I apologize for all the random kids but Fawn needed friends so I maybe just kinda...  
> I just want to let you know this last part took a lot out of me and I think I've officially gone crazy since the only song giving me inspiration right now is The Last Of The Real Ones so I'm dying.  
> I re-read the first part to get a better grasp on what I wanted to finale to look like so... yeah. Still prefer the first one above all the rest.  
> (Also, there will be one more part which will be dedicated to memes and fanart)


End file.
